


科學與享樂間不存在互斥而是相輔相成

by Ormand



Series: 司幻千短篇集 [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: 雖然我喊他們3P那麼久但其實我還真的沒有寫他們做過什麼....
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司幻千短篇集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804348
Kudos: 4





	科學與享樂間不存在互斥而是相輔相成

「我同意。」千空在幻來討晚安吻的時後突然沒頭沒腦地說了這句話。

「同意什麼？」幻往千空的臉頰上親了一口，越過他，轉往司的方向湊近，司撐起上半身讓幻啄了啄他的嘴角。

春天的天氣捉摸不定，這幾天又突然降溫，幻用怕冷這個理由硬是讓千空跟司過來一起分享他的被窩。千空也懶的問既然怕冷的是幻，又為什麼會是自己睡在兩個人的中間。他是真的不懂幻為什麼會如此扭扭捏捏，明明先告白又提出交往的是那個臉皮一直都很厚的心靈術師。

先反應過來的是司，他輕鬆地把千空拉到自己的身上。千空配合地跨坐到他的身上，司一手攬著千空的腰一手扣在對方的後頸上。千空直接被司熱切的吻弄到滿臉通紅、呼吸急促。

「你也顧慮一下我的肺活量跟你不是同一個等級的好嗎。」千空抱怨著，司允諾會留意，但是語調裡藏不住笑。慢半拍才理解千空的那句同意是什麼意思的幻也跟著笑了。

「小千空，在接吻的時候要記得用鼻子呼吸唷。」幻從旁邊扳過千空的臉，先是用拇指蹭了蹭有點發紅的嘴唇，才又開始他的親吻。

「你們是除了接吻以外都不會做別的嗎？」

「能做的是有限。」面對千空的有意挑釁，司以言語與行動回應。他讓千空的雙手掛到自己的肩膀上，幻跟他的手接力把千空的衣料都解開。

「在小千空把保險套跟潤滑液重現之前先這樣吧。」幻用已經舔溼了的手指直接輕撫起千空的大腿內側，慢慢地往千空的下腹靠近。性器與囊袋被愛撫的刺激讓千空膝蓋發軟直接往司的身上掛。同樣是親吻，但這次司以一種情色的方式吸吮千空自己送到他嘴邊的胸膛。

「小千空的胸口也是敏感點嗎？」幻一邊問一邊揉捏司還沒有碰到的乳尖，千空重重地吸了一口，壓抑著呻吟。「別忍著，好好享受喔。」幻加快手上套弄的力道跟速度，在迎來高潮的頭腦空白之前，千空勉強地意識到他身前身後的兩個人似乎連衣服都沒有脫。

「只有我一個人享受不太對吧，不是說好要三個人一起的嗎？」緩過氣的千空馬上開始動作。司的性器一直抵在他胃部，他先是解開衣料，然後學著剛才幻的做法搓揉已經潮濕的頂端。

「千空比你想得還要大膽。」司的呼息有些紊亂，越過千空的肩膀他看到幻可以算上睜目結舌的表情。

「小千空總是可以給我們驚喜呢。」幻再次從後方貼近千空，後者這次明顯感覺到臀部有什麼在東西抵在那裡。


End file.
